


Uncertainty

by jyanx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyanx/pseuds/jyanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fragment and a reflection on the meaning of two simple little words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

It was the thank you that troubled her more than anything. It was the infection that ate at the wound preventing it from ever truly closing. Festering with untold possibilities. Waking her in the dark taunting her.

It would have been easier if he'd just left. If he had walked out on them without a backward glance, moving without hesitation out of their lives and into that other world, but he hadn't, and sometimes, she cursed him for it.

Why the thank you?

What did he mean?

What had she ever done to merit his gratitude?

They had been team members, but she couldn't say that they had ever been especially close. So why, when he had already made up his mind to abandon everyone he knew, and betray all that they had been taught, did he take that one moment to stop and thank her?

Maybe this was what her wanted after all?

Maybe he wanted the to haunt her?

Maybe he knew that leaving her with a token of affection, something she had longed for, would eat at her and start to tear her world apart?

Part of her wanted to think that he wasn't that cruel, but other parts of her weren't as certain.

She wanted it to mean something, wanted it to be some sort of sign that no matter what happened no matter what he did that he still cared. That they still meant something to him, that walking away tore at him and left him with a matching wound, but there was no way of knowing that.

It was the uncertainty that plagued her, the lingering questions that fueled her restless nights, and stalked her weary days.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me out of nowhere, so I decided to take the chance, and write it down.


End file.
